


Girls Talk

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Romance, Yuri, first time write yuri, for my best friend fudan, genderbender
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbender Riren! Yuri! HighschoolAU! Fanfic ini didedikasi kepada teman fudan yang demen yuri. Summary : Mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali, meski dalam kondisi tubuh yang berbeda, tanpa ingatan masa lalu yang menghantui mereka, akankah benang merah yang meliliti jari kelingking mereka tersambung kembali?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Haloo balik lgi ke fandom SnK, kali ini cerita request dri sahabat fudan saya yg demen yuri, so here it is xD hope ya like it!

Girls Talk 

Erena adalah murid kelas 1 yang baru pindah dari Shingashina disekolah Maria academy yang berlokasi di Kota Trost.

Maria Academy adalah sekolah klasik namun terkenal di kalangan elite, sekolah yang tadinya khusus untuk perempuan kini dibuka untuk umum. 

Gadis yang berumur 16 tahun ini bersemangat, hari pertama adalah debutnya di masa SMA, ia memakai seragam baru dan juga tas yang baru dibelikan oleh kakakny, bahkan aksesoris jepitan di poninya juga dari kakaknya.

'Mikasa-oneechan bodoh, aku kan bisa merawat diriku!' Gerutunya dalam hati, sungguh keajaiban ketika ayahnya pulang membawa kabar baik ketika pindah kekota yang lebih dekat dari pusat, dan karena Ayah Erena dokter kalangan elite, Erena mendapat beasiswa ke sekolah itu. 

Mikasa sudah berumur 20 tahun, ia lebih milih bekerja daripada sekolah lagi, kesempatan langka ini akhirnya diambil oleh Erena, Ibunya akan merindukannya karena sekolah itu berasrama. 

Gerbang sekolah begitu indah dengan pohon sakura, Eren sebagai murid pindahan sangat gugup ketika berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah, saking gugupnya kakinya terpeleset karena dedaunan yang licin. 

Seet. Bruuk.

"Duh..." Matanya memeriksa kedua kakinya, tidak terluka, tapi posisinya sekarang menunjukan warna celana dalamnya, pink polkadot, buru - buru ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat, tak tahu ada seseorang menontonnya dari lantai 3. 

Gurunya yang bernama Hannes menunjukan ruangan kelasnya di lantai 2 bagian sayap kanan dengan baik hati, setidaknya Erena lega, guru kelasnya bukanlah seorang iblis. 

Kelas baru wajah baru.

Erena lupa bagaimana membuat perkenalan di kelas baru.

"Uhm..." Seluruh murid di kelasnya menatapnya, yang bergerak hanyalah murid laki - laki yang berbisik sesuatu kepada temannya. 

"Namaku Erena Jaeger, rumahku berasal dari Shiganshina, uhm... Ayahku seorang Dokter, etto..." 

Tidak ada reaksi positif dari mereka, Erena menghela nafas panjang ketika Hannes menyuruh dirinya untuk duduk dibarisan dekat dengan jendela. 

'Fuhh...' Erena melirik sekelilingnya, semua murid perempuan terlihat serius dan monoton, yang laki - laki? Sebagian serius, sebagiannya senang bercanda.

"Halo!" Sapa seseorang dibelakangnya. 

"Eh-Ha-Halo!" Erena kaget dengan suaranya yang berbisik tetapi terdengar keras, dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil makan kentang. 

"Namaku Sasha, aku juga berasal dari 'kampung'!" Ujarnya sambil memberi senyum ramah dengan pipi menggembul. 

Erena agak bingung dengan aksennya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, disini murid - murid yang berasal dari kota kecil atau jauh dari pusat di cap anak kampung dan suka dikucili oleh orang - orang sini, tapi aku salut lho kamu berani mengaku di hari pertamamu!"

Uh oh, rupanya Erena mengatakan sesuatu yang fatal, tapi ia pasrah, toh dari kecil ia memang jarang berteman, situasi sosial apapun, ia bisa bertahan.

'Pantas Mikasa begitu semangat mendandaniku hari ini,' Erena memandang keluar langit, semoga saja hari pertamanya tidak menjadi buruk. 

\---

Apa yang dikatakan Sasha 100% benar, di jam istirahat, tidak ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol atau kenalan, semuanya sibuk dengan makanannya. 

'Yang benar saja!?' Erena pun tak nyaman merasa dikucilkan, akhirnya ia makan bersama dengan Sasha yang kini duduk di kursi pojokan, ia geser kursinya ke meja Sasha. 

"Ah, senang kau bergabung disini, boleh lihat bekalmu?" Tanya Sasha setelah menelab sesuap nasi dan daging ayamnya. 

Erena sabar menghadapi teman yang rakus ini, baru hari pertama setengah bekalnya sudah ludes oleh teman barunya. 

"Omong - omong kau sudah mendengar legenda ini belum? Disekolah ini terkenal dengan Primadonna disini lho, banyak gadis bersekolah disini untuk bisa bekerja di bagian pusat, tentu saja point pertama adalah kencantikan-"

Erena yang bersifat tomboy ini mulai malas mendengar celotehan mengenai perempuan - perempuan bersolek, ia membenci itu.

"Tapi ada lho satu murid yang menolak permintaan rekrut dari pusat, ia seorang murid yang jenius, kuat dan juga keren! Dia sangat tertutup dan juga seram katanya," 

Erena menunjukan wajah tertariknya dan mengangguk. "Ketika mereka menyelidiki asal gadis itu, ternyata dia dari dunia bawah tanah! Kau tahu, kan? Tempat dimana kriminal dan penjahat berada!" 

Eren meneguk suapan ketiganya lalu mulai bertanya. "Benarkah? Apakah murid seperti itu masih ada??"

"Entahlah, Erena, semenjak berita bocoran itu keluar, gadis itu menghilang, dan orang - orang yang mengetahui identitas orang itu lupa ingatan!"

Erena cukup terkejut ketika mendengar orang - orang bisa lupa ingatan, berarti kejeniusan murid itu memang benar, dan tak hanya otak encer, gadis itu juga bisa bela diri, benar - benar orang yang ingin ia temui. 

"Kalau primadonna tahun ini, nama muridnya adalah Irvina Smith, dia pintar jago memainkan alat musik, ditambah juga sifatnya yang bijaksana dan ramah, engga heran sih, dia kan keturunan bangsawan-" 

Ocehan selanjutnya Sasha tidak didengar, pikiran Eren kembali kepada gadis misterius ini, Mikasa juga sepeeti itu ketika sekolah, hampir dilecehkan oleh seorang guru karena ia sesempurna itu, dan karena kasus itu juga mereka pindah kota, seperti apa ya orang itu? 

Tahu - tahu sosis milik Eren sudah diembat oleh Sasha. 

\--- 

Sekolah asrama ini memiliki dua gedung yang saling menyambung, alias ruang kelasnya banyak. Setiap pelajaran sains dan seni, mereka pindah ruangan.

Eren yang tak biasa dengan sistem seperti ini lelah mengikuti 6 pelajaran sekaligus, rasanya hampir pingsan karena panasnya musim panas dan juga luasnya ruangan, mana sempat ia konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. 

"Erena, kau tidak apa - apa? " Tanya Sasha yang membuka bungkusan kentang goreng ke lima kali. 

Erena mengangguk lemah, Rico, guru biologi di Maria Academy melihat murid baru yang sedang lemas. 

"Jaeger, dengan kondisimu seperti ini kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran ini," Erena tak percaya ia disuruh keluar kelas pada hari pertamanya. 

"Lebih baik kau ke ruang uks, aku tak ingin ada yang pingsan di pelajaranku." Ujar Rico dengan nada dingin, Sasha kembali berbisik.

"Maksudnya dia mengkhawatirkanmu dan ingin kau keruang uks sekarang, dia memang guru tegas, tapi hatinya baik kok." Sasha mengedipkan sebelah matanya. 

Erena bernafas lega dan naik kelantai 3 untuk kevruabg Uks, ia menangkap sebuah papan diatas pintu berwarna putih. 

"Ini ya uks, permisi.." Ia geser pintu tersebut, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang perempuan yangvdasinya terurai dan bajunya tidak terkancing baru saja bangun. 

"Uhm?" Perempuan berambut hitam legam, panjang sampai sepinggangnya. 

"M-maaf!" Erena yang merona merah tanpa alasan jelas menunduk malu, ia membungkuk sedikit lalu nekat kabur. 

Tapi tak sempat karena perempuan itu sudah menarik tangannya. 

"Kau tidak perlu takut, hey, kau murid baru?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mata Erena yang kehijauan dicampur cahaya keemasan. 

"Eh-iya, aku murid kelas 1-2, baru pindah dari-Shiga-ups!" Erena hampir mengulang kesalahannya, perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya terkekeh.

"Heh, kau murid yang jujur, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.." 

Akhirnya Erena menetap di uks sampai menit terakhir sebelum bel berbunyi, ia duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan itu.

Warna matanya yang kelabu, kulit putih memucat, dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yanh sempurna, kira - kira ukuran dadanya berapa ya? D cup kah? Pikiran Erena melayang entah kenapa, tak sadar ia juga diperhatikan oleh perempuan itu. 

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah, dari Shiganshina, bukan? Namamu siapa?" Tanya perempuan itu, suaranya sungguh berat dan rendah seperti seorang wanita dewasa, tapi wajahnya menunjukan umur mereka tidak jauh. 

"Uhn, Erena Jaeger, k-kalau anda?" 

"Namaku Rivaille, dari kelas 2-3" Ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oh! Berarti anda Senior ya? Aku harus memanggil-"

"Tidak perlu, bagiku nama saja sudah cukup," Erena mengangguk lega, ia takut mengambil langkah yang salah kepada senior, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Sasha soal pengecetan murid karena Senior. 

Tapi Rivaille tidak sombong maupun sinis, malah ia sangat ramah dan anggun, seperti idola. 

Erena merasa gugup seruangan dengan orang berbeda, Rivaille yang sedang membaca buku entah judulnya apa karena hurufnya latin terlihat seperti murid yang cantik dan juga pintar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rivaille, bingung karena tatapan Erena dan juga ronaannya, 'Lucu' begitulah pendapat Rivaille. 

"Uhm... Apakah senpai sering menyimpan waktu disini?"

"Iya, disini tempatnya tenang dan selalu sepi,' Ia membalikkan halaman selanjutnya. "Kalau kau ingin bermain saat istirahat kesini silahkan saja" ajaknya. 

Erena mengangguk cepat, ia senang mempunyai teman baru sekaligus idola baru.

\----

Mikasa tidak ada henti - hentinya menandani Erena kalau ia sudah berada dirumah, ia bilang ini demi pekerjaannya, mau tidak mau Erena pasrah diri didandani oleh Mikasa. 

'Tch, padahal Neesan dulu begitu tomboy dan preman...' Gerutunya dalam hati, dia menjadi tomboy karena kakaknya, dan sekarang? Roda sedang berputar. 

Erena baru mendapat kunci kamar setelah seminggu surat kepindahannya selesai diurus, jadi ia harus pulang kerumah sementara.

Esok harinya ia makan bersama Sasha lagi. 

"Heh!? Kau keruangan Uks di lantai 3? Itu kan ruangan lama dan tidak ada orang yang memakai ruangan itu!?" Suara Sasha hampir menggelegar satu kelas kalau saja mulutnya tidak penuh makanan.

"Heh? Lalu kau tahu soal Rivaille-senpai?"

"Rivaille? Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu..." Sasha menggaruk dagunya. 

"Ooh..." 'Apakah kemarin sore itu hanya imajinasinya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak nyata?' Erena jadi ragu untuk datang kembali ke ruangan itu. 

\---- 

Erena tersesat di lantai 3, ia belum hapal letak ruangan kelas di gedung yang sebesar ini. Erena menghela nafas, ia menyesal pergi ke wc duluan. 

Melihat pintu bercat putih lagi, ia berniat mengungkapkan kebenaran. 

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan, Rivaille duduk di kursi dokter sambil membaca novel klasik. 

"Selamat datang," Rivaille menyungging senyumnya seperti biasa, Erena lega Rivaille bukan delusionalnya. 

"K-Konnichiwa, Senpai!"

"Konnichiwa, bukankah kau terlalu datang sore ya, Erena?"

"Ah, Gomen! Tadi temanku mengajak makan siang bareng hehehe,"

"Hooh, baguslah kamu memiliki teman, teman itu jarang ditemukan di tempat sini, kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi disini?"

Erena mengangguk pelan. "Iya, soal pengecetan murid, kan? Aku dan temanku juga berasal dari kampung jadi sama - sama dikucilin hehe," 

Rivaille tersenyum lalu kembali membaca, rasa penasaran didalam Erena membuatnya ia tak bisa diam. 

"Uhn, apakah Rivaille punya teman juga?" Rivaille terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang berani itu. 

"Uhmm, entahlah sepertinya tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan nada seadanya. 

"Kalau begitu!" Erena berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku menjadi teman senpai!" Erena memegang kedua tangan Rivaille. 

Rivaille tertawa ringan ketika melihat semangat di matanya, rupanya adik kelas nya ini tidak main - main. 

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa, Erena? Kau tidak kenal denganku..."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh bertanya mengenai Rivaille san?" Tanya Erena dengan mata berbinar - binar, Rivaille terkekeh melihat ekspresi semangat juniornya. 

"Dasar bocah," Entah kenapa Erena merasakan debaran yang tak biasa didadanya ketika melihat senyuman tipis di wajahnya. 

\---

Pemberitahuan kamar asramanya lebih cepat yang ia duga, sehari sebelum pindah, ibu dan kakaknya sibuk mengemas barang Erena padahal Erena tidak sepanik mereka. 

"Tenanglah, Okaa san, Nee san, aku hanya tinggal di asrama yang tak jauh dari rumah, kalau ada apa - apa aku kerumah kok!" Ujar Erena sambil geleng - geleng. 

" Tapi ibu belum siap melepaskan anakku, huhu" Carla terisak melihat anak kesayangannya beranjak dewasa, Mikasa menenangkannya. 

"Erena, kalau ada yang membullymu, apalagi ada yang mencoba memerkosamu-"

"Neesan! Asramaku perempuan semua!!" Erena lelah dinasehati bagaikan anak kecil. 

Kedua wanita itu memeluk erat adik manis ini, Erena tidak bisa menyalahkan kekawatiran mereka berdua, dari kecil Erena memang dimanja dan dilindungi, sekarang saatnya belajar mandiri. 

\--- 

"Kamar 107.... 107...Ah! Ini dia!" 

Erena menemukan nomor kamarnya, di pintu yang berlapis kayu jati, dengan perlahan ia buka pintu yang tak terkunci ini. 

"Halo.." Terlihat ruangan yang tidak terlalu sempit, dengan gorden putih transparan, kasur dua tingkatvdan juga dua meja yang terpisah.

'Teman seruanganku dimana ya?' Pikir Erena, orang yang ia pikirkan baru sampai didepan kamarnya. 

"Haloooo!!" Erena kaget dengan sapaan itu. 

"H-hi?" Erena melihat seorang perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya, berkuncir kuda seperti Sasha, dan memakai kacamata persegi sambil menyengir kuda. 

"Namaku Hanji! Aku kelas 2-3! Salam kenal!"

'Senior!' Erena menyambut tangannya dan senyum balik, Hanji yang menggunakan jubah putih seperti orang ilmuwan kini membawa koper miliknya ke dalam. 

Meski jumlah koper Erena banyak, milik Hanji lebih banyak, bahkan ia menggantikan seprai dan gorden putih itu dengan suasana galaksi. 

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Erena menggeleng, meski kakak kelas yang satu ini agak nyentrik, tapi ia baik hati dan menyenangkan. 

Setelah selesai beres - beres, mereka tak sadar waktu sudah malam, buru - buru mereka ke kantin asrama dan bertemu lagi ketika suara lonceng malam berdengung, mereka mengobrol dan bertukar cerita pengalaman sampai mereka mengantuk. 

Hari pertama di asrama dilalui dengan baik. 

\--- 

"Hey, hey Riv-Arghh!" Tendangan maut nan elegan mengenai betis sang maniak rumus dan kimia.

"Jangan panggil nama depanku." Desis perempuan berambut hitam itu.

"Baiklah, Yang mulia Ackermaann~ aku ada kabar yang dapat membuatmu cemburu, hehe-"

"Apa?" Potong perempuan itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Perempuan manis itu kini satu ruangan denganku, hahahaha!"

"Oh." Jawaban singkat dan padat, seulas senyum tampak di bibirnya. 

\--- 

Sudah berbulan - bulan Erena beradaptasi di sekolah elite ini, ia berhasil menghindari beberapa masalah mulai dari telat masuk kelas sampai mendapat nilai bagus. 

Erena tidak hanya mengobrol saat berduaan dengan Rivaille, senior anggun itu mengajarinya banyak hal, dari mengajar rumus rumit sampai menghafal nama - nama yang ribet. 

Semenjak itu nilai Erena meningkat, ia memiliki banyak teman selain Sasha, dan tak sedikit murid laki - laki yang menyukainya. 

Erena bersyukur bertemu dengan Rivaille, ia mulai rajin membuat bekal buat senpainya dengan meminjam dapur kantin, meski begitu Erena masih tidak tahu asal dan kelas Rivaille berada. 

'Rivaille san tinggal dimana ya?? Meski kami banyak mengobrol, aku tidak tahu begitu banyak tentangnya..' Erena melamun ketika ia memiliki kesempatan, Sasha menghampirinya. 

"Erena! Oy! Kita pindah kelas!" Panggil Sasha, kanvas yang sudah penuh dengan goresan cat milik Erena kini di selesaikan buru - buru.

"I-Iya!" Tebalkan background, atur gradasi, kasih watermark. Selesai.

"Tunggu-Ack!" Saking terburu - burunya, sikut tajamnya tak sengaja menyenggol murid laki - laki yang masih mengukir kanvasnya. Sreet. Gambarnya tercoret. 

"Eh-Hey! Sialan, kau-" Ternyata Jean, ia balas dengan mencoret blazer birunya dengan kuas hitamnya.

"Hey aku tak sengaja! Dasar muka kuda-" 

"Apa-" 

"Sudah, hey!" Connie muncul entah darimana, memisahkan mereka berdua, Erena melemparkan wajah sebalnya lalu pergi bersama Sasha.

Connie menatap Jean yang masih ngedumel. "Jean, bilang aja kau naksir dengannya?"

"Ap-hey, jangan bercanda-" Semburat wajahnya tak bisa dipungkiri. 

"Kau naksir dia dari hari pertama ia masuk kan?" Potong Connie dengan wajah jayusnya. "Bahkan sampai sekarang, kau terus - terusan menatapnya, hahaha-" 

Selagi mereka adu mulut, Erena dan Sasha sudah sampai kelas selanjutnya, dan Sasha bukan orang yang lugu ketika melihat tingkah aneh para murid lelaki kalau didekat Erena.

"Erena, kau mau pacaran dengan Jean?" Tanya Sasha diam - diam ketika guru kimia sedang menulis rumus di papan, Erena hampir mengeluarkan suara ketika ia sadar siapa guru hari ini.

"Sasha! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" Bisik Erena dengan penuh penekanan. 

Sasha menyengir bagaikan Jean mendapat bra wanita, lalu ia keluarkan roti favoritnya. 

"Apakah kau tidak sadar kepopuleranmu saat ini? Banyak yang mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi pacarmu-" Sasha hampir tersedak akibat kecepatan berbicara. 

Erena menggeleng kepala. "Kau hanya mengada - ngada saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan berpacaran-" 

"Berarti kalau dengan wanita, mau?" Erena mendelik, ia menepuk pundaknya dengan kencang sampai Sasha tersedak beneran, akhirnya Sasha melanjutkan acara makannya diluar. 

Erena jadi ragu berpikir, selama ini ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki - laki karena ia memiliki kakak yang protektif dan juga manly, sehingga ia menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya dan mandiri.

'Apa aku berlainan? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?' Erena mulai mengkhawatirkan seksualitasnya. 

Ia membaca salah satu buku romantis yang penulisnya favorit Rivaille, buku yang membawa Erena kedalam dunia kupu - kupu dan hal manis, impian dunia wanita. Tentu Erena ingin merasakan cinta, hanya saja ia belum merasakan 'getaran' itu. 

'Suka.... Cinta... Seperti apa rasanya? Apa perutku akan kuat jika dihinggapi 'kupu - kupu' itu? Apakah aku tidak bisa tidur seharian setelah itu? Apakah jantungku akan copot kalau bertemu dengannya?' 

Erena melamun di koridor yang disinari cahaya sore, kelas memasak lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena Sasha menghabiskan bahan makanannya. 

Tiba - tiba teringat dengan Seniornya, Erena berniat menemui Rivaille seperti biasa.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan markas Rivaille, ia menyadari satu hal, debaran yang tak normal. 

"Halo, Erena," Sapa Rivaille dengan anggun seperti biasa, perempuan berambut coklat yang biasanya menyapa balik, kini mematung.

'Tunggu, apakah ini debaran yang sering diceritakan di buku ini? Tapi... Senior kan seorang perempuan!' Saking terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya, ia tak sadar Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren. 

"Ah! S-senpai!" Eren kaget merasakan tepukan hangat di pipinya, rupanya Rivaille berdiri didepannya. Ia baru sadar seniornya ternyata lebih pendek darinya, meski begitu, ia tetap cantik, ditambah ukuran dadanya yang besar. 

"Kenapa melamun, hm? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Rivaille dengan datar, meski ekspresinya datar, ia bisa merasakan nada kekawatirannya.

"T-tidak kok!--"

"Badanmu hangat, apa kau ingin merebahkan badanmu dulu?" Melihat Rivaille begitu memperhatikannya menambah kecepatan detak jantungnya Erena. 

Dirinya ditarik ke salah satu tempat tidur dan ia disuruh merebahkan diri, Rivaille langsung menyodok termometer ke mulutnya. 

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, siapa tahu kau kena demam," Tangan Rivaille yang dingin dan lentik itu menempel di jidatnya, hati Erena tambah tak karuan. 

'Hngh.... Debaran ini, kehangatan ini....' Wajah Erena tambah memerah semakin ia lama memikirkan perasaannya, Rivaille pun menyadari hal itu. 

Rivaille mengambil sebutir obat pil untuk Erena. "Kau bisa meminum ini--"

"Senpai... kenapa Senpai begitu memerhatikanku?" Tanya Erena tiba -- tiba, Rivaille pun kaget mendengarnya.

"..... Karena kau temanku..."

Ada rasa sakit tersirat di wajah Erena, deru nafasnya semakin tidak normal, wajah Erena pun semakin memerah. 

"Kalau begitu, senpai... kenapa aku merasa tak normal...." Rivaille duduk di sampingnya. "Dadaku terus berdebar - debar dan nafasku sesak..." Dua tangan lentik itu mengusap kedua pipinya. 

"Katakan senpai, apakah ini yang disebut cinta?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab kata - kata, ia hanya menempelkan bibir di bibir milik Erena. 

Waktu terasa berhenti berputar dihiasi senja yang sendu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read until the end, maaf kalo ga maksimal, krn ini blum sempat di koreksi lagi  
> But if this story was liked, I might continue it to second chapter and rating naik xD


End file.
